The Aquarium From the Past
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: I don't really know how to explain it, supposed to be a sad fic, I'm sorry if you cry. fem!Sirius/Remus


**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

 **(Originally for the Wolfstar Competition on HPFC, but as this was over the due time, does not really count, though the bonus prompt I used was stretch).**

 **Pairing: fem!Sirius/Remus (obviously)**

 **Summary: I don't really know how to explain it, supposed to be a sad fic, I'm sorry if you cry. fem!Sirius/Remus**

* * *

 **The Aquarium from the Past**

* * *

Remus sat down in the seat, staring out at the gradually emptying aquarium. He looked up when he heard someone sitting next to him. And somehow, he recognized her. She was the stranger from sixteen years ago.

"Hello. How are you doing?" The stranger asked. Remus gave her a weak smile in return.

"I'm fine, and you?" Remus replied politely.

"I'm fine, as well. Where's Sirin?" At that question, every muscle in Remus' body seemed to lock in place, his blood running cold. He felt the now familiar grief overwhelming his heart.

"She...she's..." Remus started, before his voice cracked.

"What happened to her?" Ami, the stranger, asked, noticing that something was wrong.

"She's dead."

* * *

 _"The pandas are so cute!" Remus sighed as Sirin practically squealed as she saw the large black-and-white animals. While Remus did agree that the pandas were indeed adorable, Sirin was gathering a crowd._

 _"I know, right?" Another teenage girl-one that Remus didn't know, giggled._

 _"Aren't they adorable, Remus?" Sirin smiled brightly at her boyfriend. Remus gave a silent nod, glancing down at his watch._

 _"Look! The panda's eating the bamboo!" The other girl shrieked, snapping pictures with a camera. Remus sighed again, tapping Sirin's shoulder. Sirin turned to face Remus._

 _"Shouldn't we be going to the aquarium about now?" Remus asked, slightly impatient. Sirin looked down to her own watch, before nodding in agreement._

 _"Bye, Ami!" Sirin stretched her arms above her head quickly, before she and Remus made their way to the aquarium, where they paid the entrance fee, before entering. Both of them were awestruck at the sight of colorful, tropical fish swimming in their tanks. They walked around, seeing all different underwater creatures, such as lionfish, sea turtles, and Sirin swore that she could see an octopus in one of the tanks._

* * *

"She's dead?" Ami's eyes widened in surprise. Remus gave a slow nod, tears pricking the back of his eyes. Silence descended upon the two, as they both got lost in their thoughts.

* * *

 _"It's beautiful." Sirin gasped, pressing up against one of the large tanks, watching the sea dragon in it swim around peacefully. Remus wholeheartedly agreed with his girlfriend, and for another nearly three hours, they wandered around the aquarium, eventually ending up in the gift shop._

 _"Do you want anything?" Remus asked, walking over to one of the display cases._

 _"I can pay for myself, you know?" Sirin frowned, though a blush was taking over her features at Remus' sweetness._

 _"I'm taking you out on a date, Sirin. It's the least I could do." Remus replied, shooting Sirin a soft smile. The pinkness on Sirin's cheeks turned into a darker flush._

 _After wandering about for a bit more, Remus picked out a few postcards to send back home, as well as a keychain and a drawstring backpack for himself, just for memorabilia. He walked over to Sirin, and saw that her eyes were fixed on a small glass sculpture of a dolphin leaping out of the water._

* * *

After what seemed like hours of silence, Ami spoke.

"How did she die?" Ami asked quietly, sadness floating in her eyes.

"She was murdered. By her cousin, nonetheless." Remus spoke bitterly, hate flashing in his eyes at the thought of Bellatrix, who was locked up in an asylum, now, but that still didn't change anything.

* * *

 _"Do you want it?" Remus asked, nodding towards the sculpture as he asked Sirin the question. Sirin bit her lip as she turned to face Remus._

 _"I don't know. It seems a bit expensive." Sirin replied, shrugging. Remus picked up the sculture, and despite Sirin's protests about the high price, brought it to the cashier._

 _"Is this all?" The cashier asked Remus, who nodded. Remus paid quickly, with swipe of his credit card. He got the items he purchased back, in a plastic bag, with a protective box over the glass sculpture._

 _After exiting the gift store, Remus pulled the box containing the glass sculpture out of the bag, handing it to Sirin, who flushed._

 _"You didn't have to buy it, Remus." Sirin said softly, her grey eyes staring into Remus' amber ones._

 _"Maybe I didn't necessarily have to buy it, Sirin, but I wanted to." Remus replied, pressing a soft kiss against Sirin's lips. "I love you." Remus murmured, genuine sincerity in his voice._

 _"I love you, too." Sirin whispered, kissing Remus back, ignoring the fact that they were in an aquarium, where everyone could see them._

* * *

There was another long pause in conversation after Remus told Ami about Sirin's death. A slow tear dragged down Remus' face.

"I miss her."


End file.
